


the light behind our eyes

by Multifandomness_101



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Felix needs more sleep, Rated for a bit of crude language, Reader is lowkey really soft for felix, Reader-Insert, i'm making it a pet name, is shithead a pet name?, lapslock, plain fluff, soft, they both need more sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomness_101/pseuds/Multifandomness_101
Summary: If I could be with you tonight,I would sing you to sleepNever let them take the light behind your eyesOne day I'll lose this fightAs we fade in the dark,Just rememberYou will always burn as bright





	the light behind our eyes

 

* * *

 

 

_if i could be with you tonight_

_i would sing you to sleep_

_never let them take the light behind your eyes_

_one day I'll lose this fight_

_as we fade in the dark_

_just remember_

_you will always burn as bright_

 

 

* * *

 

i roll over for the nth time, trying to find a comfortable position to somehow gain a decent amount of sleep for once, only for it to be, once again, in vain. no matter how ridiculous or seemingly humanly impossible the position i try, i just can’t get comfortable enough to sleep.

 

_ i love you, sheet music i haven’t played in two months, i do, but 3:47 AM really isn’t the time to play in my head until i feel like bashing my head on the wall. _

 

_ what the fuck kinda shit did i do in my past life to deserve this? _

_ i give up, i’m not getting any sleep tonight _ . 

_ again. _

 

i sit up, still hugging my pillow and tucking it under my chin.

gentle snores bring my attention to the most annoying little shit in all of existence: felix yongbok lee, who just so happens to be  _ my _ little shit. i lay back down next to him and face him. i take the opportunity to admire his features; from his poofy, tangled hair that i’m so tempted to run my fingers through, to his hidden beautiful, brown eyes that make their own little skies when the sun shines just right; his nose that i’m almost definitely going to boop tomorrow(today, i guess), those god-forsaken freckles that I swear god himself splashed across his nose, forehead, and cheeks( _ “constellations of my own.” that was our second totally-not-a-date; it also happened to be the first time i truly noticed how stunningly human and real he is when smiles _ ).  
  


i look at said cheeks currently adorably smooshed against the pillow in his grip. _c_ _ ute. _  he unconsciously furrows his eyebrows and starts sweeping the sheets with his hand. _is_ _ he... looking for something? _ amongst his small incoherent mumbling, i hear a small “no… don’t leave…”

i shuffle over and hold his hand gently.  _ it’s okay, i’m here. i'm not going anywhere _ . his eyebrows unfurl and his hold releases a little. i let out the breath i hadn’t realized i was holding. 

_ what am I going to do with you? you’ll be the death of me, i swear. _

he grunts and stirs in his sleep.

i slap my hands over my mouth and mentally face-palmed.

_ shit. i said that out loud, didn’t i? _

he squints. “tig'? why are you still awake?” his voice was even deeper than usual with his added grogginess. 

_ great. look what you’ve done, y/n. you disturbed him, you know how much he needs to rest.  _ “couldn’t sleep. don’t worry, you should go back to sleep.” 

c'mere, tiger.” he opens his arms and lifts the blanket invitingly, to which i reluctantly accept and snuggle up close to him. “if you had trouble sleeping, you should’ve woken me up earlier.” his breath tickles my ear, but i ignore it.

“i didn’t want to bother you, you looked so peaceful.”

“you taking care of yourself could never bother me, tig'. wake me up next time, okay? then _both_ of us can get some better sleep.”

“okay.”

 

his breathing slows, and i feel his steady heartbeat form a rhythm. 

 

 

“you’re explaining what you meant by  _ both  _ of us, tomorrow.”

he sighs. “okay, babe. now sleep. it’s 4 AM.”

__  
  


 

 

 

“goodnight, shithead.” he lets out the softest snort ever and lets a tired smile cover his face.

“goodnight, babe.”

 

 

once again, my beloved little shithead is falling asleep, but there's one last thing i want to do before i chicken out. so when I’m sure his breathing pattern is stable, i pluck up the tiny bit of courage i have in my sleep-deprived state, i quietly say, “i love you, lix.”

 

 

i snuggle a little bit closer to this human heat generator as my eyes grow heavier and heavier. i’m falling asleep to his steady heart beating next to my ear, and i feel safe. soon enough, i’m on my way to dreamland.

__  
  
  


 

“i love you too, tiger.” 

_ shit. oh well. i'll deal with this in the morning. _  for the first time in weeks, i was determined to get some sleep. his arms tighten around me a bit, and i let a small smile slip.

 

i breathe in the scent of his laundry detergent and let this sense of  _ home  _ envelope me. we tangle our legs together and relax; falling asleep in each other’s warmth. __  
  
  



End file.
